Science is Magic
by Killial Ouna
Summary: What if science was the predecessor of magic? How did 'magic' start? David and Megan were dragged forwards through the timeline, to a place that they can barely recognize as being in their world. The question is why? They came to Fiore after Fairy Tail was trapped on Tenrou Island. Are they related?
1. Prologue 1- Reckoners

David POV:

"David! Where are you?" Megan yelled through my earpiece. "Are you still in the understreets?"

"Yes." I replied. I had been helping Cody move boxes to the new base, and I had been pretty far away from the surface when Megan had called, telling me that Terms was attacking the city. "I'm about to get overground, so I'll get to you soon."

Once I got out of the dark underground streets, I launched myself up and looked around to get my bearings. It was pretty easy to find where Megan and Prof were fighting Terms, as I could hear gunfire and see buildings collapsing.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled as I landed next to them. "Where are Abraham and Mizzy."

"Unfortunately, I sent them out to check on another Reckoner cell this morning." Prof said. "But we should be able to take Terms by ourselves."

"I could see Terms on the other side of the block. She was kicking down doors to find where Prof and Megan were hiding, but she wasn't expecting me. "We should move closer to street level, but we shouldn't get to close. She can pull things from the past or future to hit us with."

I moved down the stairwell to a couple stories above where Terms was walking while Megan and Prof landed on the other side of the street to distract her. This would be much easier if the whole team was here, but we would have to make do with who we had.

I tracked her as she walked down the street, but as I was about to pull the trigger on my rifle, she turned around and looked directly at me. My cover was blown. She started walking towards me, and I ran towards the roof. My job is to stay hidden, and get a shot off to see if they have any prime invisibilities. From the next floor up I fired a shot at her, but she disintegrated the bullet before it hit her, which is amazing. She must have aged the bullet in midair.

Once I got to the roof I ran a couple of buildings down and dived back downstairs into the building. To my dismay, she had changed her path and was still coming towards me, with Prof and Megan following after her. Terms entered the building, and Prof summoned a force field to levitate himself and Megan up to the window on my floor.

"Do you have any idea of what we can do now?" I asked. "She has at least 1 prime invincibility, maybe 2." We normally planned hits months in advance, so this was rather frustrating.

"I don't know." Prof said. "I wish we had Tia."

 _We all do_. I added silently. She died by Prof's hand while he was under Calamity's darkness. We all really miss her. I'm sorry Prof. "Well we don't." I said. "We'll just have to work without her. I can ask the Archivists if they would talk to any of us, and we can work with what they give us. But for now we need to keep our heads in the game. _We_ might survive, but the city won't."

Prof snapped his head up. I might not be cheerful and perky at the moment, none of us have been, but he still listens to me. Unless Megan's life or state of being is at risk, my head's on straight. (Which she is constantly shooting me for.)

"We need to corner her at the end of the street, since she shouldn't be able to disintegrate a bullet if the gun is right up against her head. We should split up and attack her from both sides. She shouldn't be able to track both groups at the same time."  
Megan and I went up to go over the buildings, while Prof was going to use his tensors to dig under the street to the other side. While we were going across the buildings, through the walls, Terms started to follow us again. The odd thing was that she was moving jerkily, like a robot, but I can't think of any Epics that can control other Epics, only people.

We lost sight of her, and then she suddenly came at us from a stairwell. She raised her hand to point at us, and then tilted her head as if she was listening to someone through a mobile's earpiece, even though she wasn't wearing one that I could see. She tilted her head back up and said, "Bye."


	2. Prologue 2- Fairy Tail

Lucy POV:

"Natsu, you have to stop!" I yelled, pulling at his scarf. Grimoire Heart was trying to take over Tenrou Island, and Natsu being Natsu, he wants to go after all of them. We're already split up enough without him running off to who knows where.

We could see where Gildarts was fighting Bluenote. Well Natsu went after him at speed. It was all Wendy and I could do to keep up with him.

When we got to the newly-formed clearing that Gildarts was fighting in, we saw that he was at the verge of breaking. Gildarts was almost out of magic, and his opponent was still going strong.

We stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the two fight. The scary thing was that except for their levels of magic power, they were evenly matched. Bluenote would pin Gildarts down with gravity magic, and then Gildarts would use his crash magic to throw Bluenote off balance for long enough to escape.

The rest of our team ran up behind us. Cana and Makarov were missing, but we didn't have time to deal with that right now, we had to deal with Bluenote.

Natsu naturally decided to run ahead, and yelled "Fire Dragon Roar!" knocking Bluenote back, but not even making him stumble. Bluenote shot a bolt of light at me, but Loke appeared out of the Celestial world and yanked me out of the way.

"Stay here, gorgeous." He said, and went off to join the fray with the rest of the team.

I wish I could help, but with the cost of summoning Loke over everything else that's happened today, I'd be lucky if I could stand on my own, much less fight.

Suddenly I was slammed into the ground, as if there was an elephant sitting on my back. I looked around, and could see that all my guildmates were affected by the spell too. Natsu managed to struggle to his heet, but he was slammed back into the ground for his efforts. Even Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily weren't able to get off the ground. There was no way that any one of us could stand and fight anymore.

I heard a grunt from the woods. I looked back and I could see that the Master and Cana had been hauling the wounded towards us from the destroyed campsite, but they had gotten trapped in the gravity field with the rest of us. I could see that Cana's sleeve was pulled down as if she was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what.

She struggled to her feet, using a tree to pull herself up, and pointed directly at Bluenote. "Oh, stupid!" She yelled, and I cringed. She always had a knack for landing herself in bad situations. "Are you the one that did this?"

I could see Bluenote trying to make sense of her, and then failing. "Yes."

"Why are you hurting my family?" She yelled. She had clearly been dealing with a lot today. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing an odd mark covering her forearm. "This is Fairy Glitter! It was granted to me by First Master Mavis to protect my family!" She declared, and began to cast the spell. A circle of blinding light appeared above us, and then centered itself around Bluenote. He fell down and then seemingly disappeared. At the same time, we could hear a dragon's roar.

The sound came towards us, and we could see that it belonged to a huge blue and black dragon, that destroyed everything in sight. The dragonslayers tried, but they were no match for the beast. We all came together in the center of the clearing, holding hands in a circle, and said what we thought were going to be our last words, "To Fairy Tail!"


	3. Chapter 1- Unclear

Lucy POV:

We woke up in the woods, and all traces of Acnologia were gone. The trees had regrown around the clearing we were in, and none of us appeared to be hurt. Even the people who were injured before had somehow healed. The only person I couldn't find was Natsu, which in and of itself is odd.

I found him a little while later on a rock outcrop overlooking the sea. He said that he had just woken up, and he had wandered over to the outcrop since everyone else was still asleep.

"What do you think happened?" I asked, sitting down and leaning on him, my legs dangling off the edge.

"I don't know." He said, oddly quiet. "There was a bright light, and then I woke up in the clearing. I feel like it's happened to me before, but I don't know when that would have happened. It's odd." He had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was trying to remember something but couldn't.

Wendy came running out of the woods, Carla following her. "There are two odd people on the beach!" She said. "They just came out of nowhere!"

We ran down to the beach where we started the S-Class promotion didn't look different at all, as if none of what happened ever existed. On the beach we could see a redhead that looked a lot like Erza, and there was a guy hovering protectively behind her, actually floating above the ground. They must be wizards.

David POV:

We appeared on a beach, I assume on an island. There was a cluster of oddly dressed people on the beach, who were all standing in fighting stances. Oddly, not all of them looked very only. A bunch looked my age, one girl looked like a kid, and another was an old, short man. The Reckoners were pretty young, under 30, but all the people staring at us were younger, and they looked battle worn.

"We come in peace!" I yelled, raising my hands."Don't shoot or anything!" Who knows what they are capable of. They could be rogue Epics, or Epic hunters, the few of those there are.

They moved down the beach towards us, still in fighting stances, clearly not sure what to make of us, which was fair. As they came down, I could see that one of them had some kind of smoke coming from his hands, which were pressed together by his waist, and another one of them was holding a sword. These were people that could hurt us, but I don't know anything about them that could help us.

Suddenly, a girl in a white dress with long blond hair popped up in between us. She held her hands out, and a pillar of intense light sprung up around her. Next thing we know, the light was dying down and the girl had landed on the beach.


	4. Chapter 2- Discovery

Lucy POV:

"Master Mavis? What are you doing here?" Makarov asked, clearly stunned. "How are you even here?" He looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. Wait, Master Mavis was the founding master of Fairy Tail, she must be dead by now, but she looks like she's 13. And how can she even be here!

"I'm only a thought projection." She assured him. "I appeared to introduce your new allies." She gestured towards the two teens standing almost in the surf, and gestured for both groups to come down.

We walked towards her, down the hill to the beach, as did the other two, one of them still hovering slightly above the ground. We met in the middle, and Mavis had us shake hands. I could sense something about them, something different, powerful.

"You aren't from around here I take it?" I asked, and Erza gave me a concerned look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Megan, and this is David." The redhead said, who clearly still had her guard up. Behind her I could see her partner looking concerned.

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild." I said, and somehow they looked like they had never heard of it.

David POV:

Megan was being a but harsh, but I guess that she really didn't trust them. She doesn't trust many people. Something about them or this place must be making her feel really uncomfortable. I decided to end all this hostility she was creating, whether or not she was doing it on purpose.

"We're sorry to have just shown up here with no warning, but we didn't really have any say in the matter. We were fighting a rogue Epic that was trying to take over the city that we protect." I said. "Where are we anyway? And when are we, if that doesn't sound too weird."

"You're on Tenrou Island." Mavis said. "Fairy Tail's sacred ground, where I grew up and where I am buried." Wait buried? Is she a ghost or something? She said thought projection, but wouldn't that require her to be alive? "We're in the year X786." She tilted her head. "Why are you hovering over there? Come be comfortable!" She was wearing a childish grin that matched how old she looked, but her eyes were much older.

"I can't." I said, embarrassed. Magan gave me an odd look, as I'd gotten over this a long time ago. "Somehow I feel like I've gotten a power boost, so now I can't seem to put my feet on the ground." For some reason the whole of Fairy Tail looked understanding, as if that was something that happened all the time. "Wait, how are you all not surprised?" I asked. "Are you all Epics?"

"We're a wizard guild." A spiky pink-haired teen replied. "I'm Natsu, and I use fire dragonslayer magic." He raised his fist and a lattice went over it, and then it went up in flame. It proceeded to wrap around his body, and then went out.

"Pyro can you please stop?" A shirtless boy asked.

"How about you stop it pervert?" Natsu retorted, and then suddenly they started fighting right in the middle of everything. By the looks that the other members of their guild were passing around, it was clear that this was nothing new. A bunch of them gave us apologetic looks.

"We're sorry about that." The old man said. "I'm Master Makarov. They're supposed to be mature, but that never really happens. We should introduce ourselves, as you've introduced yourselves." They went around in a circle introducing themselves, and I saw that a lot of them looked like they had been in a major fight. They didn't have any visible injuries, but their clothing was destroyed and some of them were covered in bandages. They all had an air of power.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

They glanced around at each other. "We were attacked by a dark guild, and then a dragon attacked us." Cana said. She had a bottle in one hand. There's no way she could be drinking, but there it was.

I decided to ignore it. "If I believe you guys, how does magic even exist? This must be a joke. Magic only exists in fairy tales." I said that, and then I looked at them again. They had called themselves Fairy Tail. "Wait. aren't you guys called Fairy Tail?"

"Yes we are." Master Mavis said. "I called it that because I believe in fairies, and I thought 'Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!'. My friends thought that it would be a great name, so it stuck."

"Amazing." I said. This whole world was based around magic, and it didn't sound like they had technology. "Is there any science here?" I asked, just to see. My whole life is around the study of Epics and their powers, so it was worth a try.

"What is 'science'?" Levy asked, intrigued. She was clearly the scholar of the group, with a book stuck under her arm.

"The act of studying the behavior of the world around us and everything within it." I said.

Megan elbowed me. "Should I leave the nerds alone?" Gajeel went a distinct shade of pink. "Are you guys stuck here?"

"We are." Master Makarov said. "We had a ship, but it seems to have disappeared at one point. By the way, First Master Mavis, what happened to us? We woke up, and then you were just here."

"I shielded you from the dragon's roar." Master Mavis said. "I used Fairy Sphere, which puts everyone who is affected by it into a state of stasis. The S-Class trials were 2 years ago."

"Thank you, First Master." Erza said respectfully, "But that still doesn't tell us how we're going to get off this island. Without our ship we have no way back to Fairy Tail. Even Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily couldn't fly far enough to get to Hargeon."

"I might be able to help with that." Megan said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "It would be really big, and you would have to keep it together for a really long time. The last time you tried to do something like this you fainted for a really long time."

"I'm sure." Megan said. "You're not the only person who seems to have gotten a power boost." She raised her hands and walked down towards the shoreline. As she raised her hands a boat started to appear, and when she was done there was a full size ship sitting in front of us.


	5. Chapter 3- Home

Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll have a longer chapter next week!

* * *

Lucy POV:

Megan had summoned a ship to go to Hargeon Town, but instead of enjoying it I have to deal with Natsu, who is barfing over the side of the ship. David walked over and shrugged a shoulder towards Natsu. "What;s wrong with him?" He asked.

"A lot of things, but the most immediate would be that he gets really motion sick." I said, shaking my head. "And yet he always ends up on vehicles."

"I can understand that, boats at least." David said. "I don't really like being on this ship either. I don't like being in deep water. I grew up in a landlocked city, so I never even learned how to swim, and then I ended up fighting against a water Epic in a flooded city." He glanced towards Juvia, who was watching Grey. I would be nervous too after the stuff he had been through.

"She's fine. I said. We should all be able to get along. "She was in Phantom Lord, a dark guild, but now she's a true member of Fairy Tail. Most of us think that it was just because she wanted to be with Grey. The only time she's very dangerous is if something or someone gets between her and Grey."

"I could see that." David said. "If she was any closer he would be wearing her. But why is Grey half-naked?"

"Old habits." I said. "It makes quite the first impression though."

5 Hours Later- Magnolia

Lucy POV:

We are almost home! I love Magnolia with its streets covered in vendors yelling and shoppers talking. Fairy Tail is always the center of everything. The guild was founded a long time ago, but the building is a rather new one, as the one Phantom Lord had destroyed needed to be replaced. No-one can remember a time when it wasn't there. I remember the first time I came here and I could hear people fighting from outside, and I thought that something must have been wrong, but now it's completely normal, as are the delts in the walls, and the furniture constantly needs to be replaced because of the various ways it gets destroyed. It's home to me now.

When the cart we were in stopped, I looked out and over the city, but instead of the light I was expecting, it was covered in darkness.


	6. Ministory 1- Swap

_This mini story takes place outside of everything that will happen in my fanfic. I was just watching the changeling episode of the anime and felt inspired. Also, I'm using it for a writing class I'm taking._

* * *

David POV:

I woke up on the floor next to my bed. I must have fallen off at one point during the night and not noticed, which is odd. I could hear Megan yelling at me, but I couldn't really make out what she was saying, just that she sounded kinda off. She must have a cold or something. I rolled over and looked up at her. She was blonde, and definitely not Megan.

Natsu POV:

I woke up on a hard surface. I must have fallen asleep at Lucy's, and slept on the floor next to her bed. I was really cold though, maybe Gray froze me in my sleep of something. There's no way I could be cold by myself. I opened my eyes, and saw that I wasn't in Lucy's apartment. The room I was in was made of metal, and it didn't have any door looked like it had been bitten out of the wall.

It was dark, so I raised my hand to create some light to see by. Chances are this is just a bad prank that a bunch of the others got into their heads. But my fist wouldn't light. I looked at it, and saw that it wasn't in fact my hand that I was looking at. It was smaller, and it was less muscular and scarred.

I walked out into the next room over, as there was nothing to stop me, and I saw something that I definitely hadn't expected. There was a group of people sitting around some kind of machine that was projecting an image on the wall, but none of them was wearing an SE plug, and it didn't look like it was powered by a lacrima, but by a large box.

I tried to keep to the shadows, but then one of them looked straight towards me. "David, what are you doing? Get out of that corner and come help. Loophole has come into Newcago, and she doesn't seem to want to leave peacefully." The person talking to me was a man that looked about 40 and was wearing odd devices on his hands, and a lab coat. I'd never seen anyone wear a lab coat besides Ophiuchus, and that wasn't a good memory.

I came out of the shadows, and saw the rest of the group. They were an odd bunch, but I wasn't really one to talk. Fairy Tail looks pretty weird.

"Is something wrong?" A girl stood up and walked towards me. A redhead, I took a cautious step back. She could be related to Erza. "Did something happen?" She seized a pistol off the ground, and held it low.

I decided to use the truth. "I have no idea who you are talking about." I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I don't know where I am." The girl raised her pistol and shot at me.

David POV:

"Who are you?" I asked, scrambling to stand up. I felt rather clumsy and heavy. Maybe I had eaten something bad last night?

"What are you talking about Natsu?" The blonde asked, coming towards me. "Do you feel okay?"

"Why are you calling me Natsu? My name is David." I protested, back away from her. As I did, some of my hair fell in my face. It was pink. Something had to be wrong here. I yelled, and in the process I seemed to roar fire. While part of my mind was terrified, and wanted to run and hide, another part of my mind was casually noting that I had never heard of an Epic with a power portfolio that could do this.

Then I remembered the girl that had been standing in front of me. Strangely, she seemed mostly unharmed, except for the fact that most of what she had been wearing had been burned off. Another Epic? She slapped me and walked into another room, most likely a bathroom. I definitely didn't want to go after her.

I looked around and took stock of my surroundings. It looked like I was in someone's apartment, and I could see out the window into a nice city, peaceful and quiet.

What was weird were my senses. I could smell everything around me, and I could hear the blonde talking to someone in the bathroom, which I shouldn't have been able to hear.

The blonde came back out, fully dressed, with a guy in a suit and sunglasses, and hair that was styled to look like cat ears. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia." She said cautiously, "And this is one of my celestial spirits, Loke. You just said that you aren't Natsu, even though you look the same and your voice sounds the same, but then who are you and what happened to Natsu?" I could see her touching her neck, where she had what looked like a red dragon tattoo. On the back of her hand she had an odd pink tattoo.

"I'm David Charleston, and I have no idea what happened to Natsu. I just woke up here. And why did you have to slap me so hard?" I said, rubbing my cheek ruefully.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said. "It just wouldn't have been the first time that Natsu had done something like that, even though he never seems to do it on purpose."

"Natsu has seen you naked before? And caused it?" Loke said, his eyes full of yearning. I had the feeling that they had a rather peculiar relationship.

Lucy took a key off the ring at her belt, and when she flicked it Loke disappeared. "I'm very sorry for his behavior. A lot of my spirits have annoying crushes on me." Her face softened as she looked at her keys. "But they're my family, and we have to stick together through it."

Natsu POV:

The bullet bounced right off my skin, and I yelled really loudly as the whole group laughed.

"What's wrong with you David? You never jump like that." The redhead stopped to consider. "At least not anymore."

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Or even who you're talking about!" Jeez I was starting to sound like the Edolas version of me. I took a deep breath. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." I said, trying to keep an even temper, which is very hard to do after someone shoots you, even if they know that you won't actually get hurt. "I have no idea what is going on here, I just woke up to this."  
The red haired girl and the dark haired girl burst out laughing at the top of their lungs. They only stopped when the older man told them to stop.

"You're telling us that you aren't David? Even though you look and sound like him, and have his power portfolio?" I nodded. "Well, unless you're a shapeshifter we have no reason not to trust you, but you couldn't be because I have never heard of a shapeshifter that could replicate someone's power portfolio along with their appearance." He stopped and rubbed his chin. "I'm Jonathan Phaedrus, but everyone calls me Prof. The redhead is Megan." He saw me take a step back, but didn't ask why. "The brunette is Mizzy, and the broad shouldered man is Abraham. We're a Reckoner cell that keeps the city safe from rogue Epics."

I was confused. I had utterly no idea what was going on. "What? I have no idea what you are talking about. What are Epics? And where are we? I feel like we're in a metal box."

"We are in a metal box." Megan with her pistol thankfully back in it's holster. "About 10 years ago all of Chicago, part of Lake Michigan, and even the ground going down for miles were turned to steel. Our base is hollowed out of the ground using the Prof's gifting abilities. It's the safest place there is in Newcago." Her whole team staredd at me as if she had just told me a huge secret. She walked over to me and put me in a stranglehold. "He can't use David's powers, and he couldn't escape if he wanted to."

I'm trapped. My life is over.


	7. Chapter 4- Wrong

Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy over the holiday break! I'm going to try to write another chapter this week.

David POV:

We walked down through Magnolia, and the city was dead silent. It felt a lot like the understreets did while Steelheart was in power, you could see people's faces peeking out of the windows, but no-one would come out, everyone was scared. The wind bounced between the buildings, all the way down the street with nothing to stop it. Clouds hung low over the Fairy Tail guild hall.

All of the Fairy Tail mages ran through Magnolia, Natsu running so fast that almost no-one could keep up with him. When we got there, we couldn't hear anything from inside the building.

Natsu pushed open the doors, and we could see a lot of people sulking, and drinking. No-one looked anything close to the happy Fairy Tail Lucy had described.

Lucy POV:

This was wrong. Everyone looked lifeless and depressed. Natsu looked like he wanted to beat them all up, and Elfman was holding him back. I've never seen Fairy Tail like this, not even after Phantom Lord had destroyed the building and Team Shadowgear had been attacked by Gajeel, which he sincerely regret as now, as we can all see that him and Levy are a thing.

Mavis popped up in the middle of us, exciting a rather undignified squeak from David. "They missed you." Mavis said. "A lot of stuff happened while you were gone, and though all of it they were worrying more about you than what was happening to them. That's what brought them to this state."

Macau walked up to us. So depressed that he didn't even seem to notice Master Mavis, Megan or David, who was still hovering a couple inches above the ground. "I was elected to be the new guild master after you had been gone for 2 months Makarov. It's been a hard time. A lot of terrible things have happened, the worst being that the Sabertooth guild has taken over Magnolia."

"How?" Makarov asked, confused. "I've never even heard of them. How could they become so powerful this fast?"

"They just got rid of their last master Jiemma, and then suddenly they became a force to be reckoned with." Macao said. "Then they came to Magnolia and told us, they didn't even try to bargain, that they were going to control Magnolia, but that we could still operate out of here."

"They're really harsh though." Romeo said, walking up behind his father. I could see Wendy's face light up as he came closer. He looked older now, closer to her age. "They put on a curfew, and they're buying up almost everything in the markets before anyone else can get to it. We tried to fight them, but without you guys they completely destroyed us."

"We'll get them." Natsu said, smacking his hands together and letting out a little fire. He looked like he wanted to run straight out the door, but then he looked over to Megan and David. "What are we going to do with you guys?"

That seemed to remind the whole group that Megan and David were still there. We had been so wrapped up in our own problems that we hadn't even thought about them. "We'll help." David said. "You could always use help in a fight."

David POV:

What was I saying? I don't even have any idea what I was signing myself up for. I looked around the building and saw everyone looking depressed. Whatever they were fighting, it must be pretty formidable. The Tenrou Island team started moving out the door, already getting ready to go and bet the Sabertooth guild that had been terrorizing their town. They must be a really powerful group. The rest of the guild looks to them for support and help.

Megan looked at me to see if I was going to go through with it, and I gave her a small nod. She handed me a new rifle as mine had gotten lost when we had come here. Two of the guys sitting in the hall looked up at us with something with something that looked like respect. I looked closer and saw that they were armed too, though no one else in the guild was. Most mages must not need weapons.

A few hours later we made it to a city that Erza called Crocus. She's also told me that it was the capital of their nation, Fiore. It looked amazing, like the pictures Prof had shown me of ancient Rome, long before Calamity had ever come.

The one problem with this whole trip was Natsu. He was sick again. From what the group told me, he seems to be one of their strongest, but it seems like it's common for him to be defeated by a train. It must suck to be him. He was moaning so much that Erza knocked him out just to shut him up.

Once we got to Crocus we couldn't see anything wrong. The whole city was booming, with magic being used everywhere. In the distance I could see a huge towering palace. We asked the locals where we could find the Sabertooth guild and the directed us towards a huge building near the center of the city.

Lucy POV:

Once we got there we could feel that the place wasn't right. It had the air of a place that was controlled, but not by a guild master. We could hear one booming voice from inside, but we couldn't make out what it was saying, and then a white-haired girl got tossed out onto the pavement. She had a hand on the side of her hip, and she was crying as if she had just lost everything she had ever known, which she might of.


	8. Ministory 2- A Chance Encounter

Here's another flash fiction that I wrote for class! Hope you had a great holiday!

We were headed over to the guild hall through the woods to turn in our latest job when we saw a little girl sitting by herself under a tree. She looked so lonely, so we walked over to see what was wrong. She said that she had run away from home, that her parents didn't want a child that was a destructive wizard. I looked over to Natsu and arched an eyebrow at him. This little girl was a smaller version of him, except that she had long brown hair.

"What can you do?" Natsu asked, curious. She raised her small fist and it burst into flame. We stepped back and she looked scared.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked.

"No, of course not." I said. "It's just that your magic is very similar to Natsu's. You could come with us to Fairy Tail if you wanted to. We could get you some food."

She happily came with us, holding our hands. She looked so small and innocent, I couldn't imagine her doing anything terrible. But at the same time, you can't always tell how destructive someone is by looking at them. There are a lot of people in Fairy Tail, like Romeo and Wendy, who look perfectly innocent, but getting on their bad side is never a good idea.

We got her juice, and started to talk to Mira about what we could do with her, when she accidentally set fire to the bar. As Natsu had done this many times, Juvia was very quick to put out the flames. The little girl looked like she was about to cry.

"It's OK." I said soothingly. "Natsu does that all the time. I just have to ask you two questions. Where are you from, are what is your name?" I'd realized that she'd never told us, but we would need to know it to be able to find her family. She might have been wrong and they would want to have her back.

"I come from Sun Village. My name is Mani." So she was one of the girls that the giants had adopted. "The only person I had there was the sacred fire, but he isn't there anymore."

"Oh I know him." Natsu said, coming up behind me. "He's my uncle!"

We ended up taking her home, and she stayed with us for a long time. After a while she decided that she wanted to go on to Crocus to see if she could join one of the younger groups of wizards that tended to work out of there.


End file.
